Riddle's Sun
by Kyoko95
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle. IF you don't know who that is, then you can't call yourself a true Harry Potter fan. Rating may go up for later chapers, that is if i do more than the first year in this.
1. Diagon Alley and the Wand

This is not exactly a new story, but i do have it up on another site. I shall try to update it rather regularly, but no guarantees of course. It all depends on whether or not people actually likes it

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, that is solely J. . I just own my oc's, now if i use an oc i did not create i will inform you who made it. Now onto the story!

* * *

A young and rather small girl, for a girl of eleven anyway, with long dark brown almost black curly hair walked alongside a tall and rather skinny male with sandy colored hair. The rather odd pair made their way over to a rather small but dark looking shop which was the wand shop known as Ollivander's, this was to be the girl's first wand and she sincerely hoped it was a good one. When they walked in to the store they saw a rather wizened looking older male with frizzy white hair that stuck up in all directions, perched on the man's nose were a pair of small spectacles.

The male looked at the girl, "Ah...starting at Hogwarts are you my dear? Looking for your first wand?" Each question was met with a slight nod from the girl, her dark curls bouncing slightly with each nod of her head. "Hold out your wand arm please my dear," Ollivander said and started to do some measurements. After that was taken care of he walked back into the shelves and searched for some wands. He came back out with five boxes, setting them down on the counter and opening them.

"Try this one, 11 inches, holly with a dragon heart string core," He said as he held out a dark colored wand. The girl grasped it for a mere moment before it was snatched out of her hand to her surprise. He then put a pale silver wand into her hand, which was another fail sadly, after she tested the other wands, after they all had failed he went to the back and grabbed a rather odd looking wand box. The box being seemingly made of tarnished silver. He slowly approached her with the box, opening it slowly. In the box lay a pure white wand laying on a bed of emerald silk. He set the box down and brought the wand out, holding it out to her.

"Now this one is a rather interesting wand indeed, you see it is of a white oak tree, 10 and a half inches with the core of a Basilisk fang. Now child, this wand can be very deadly to those who do not know how to control their emotions. Though I have a feeling that you can and will do just that," He said as she took the wand from him after he offered it out to her, and she felt warmth surround her, and delicate silver spark shot out of her wand. "It seems this wand has chosen you."

After they paid for the wand, her and the sandy haired male walked out and headed over to the Pet Emporium. They walked in and she spotted a rather beautiful silver and emerald mix breed of a kneazle and a toyger kitten. The Toyger part giving the small silver kitten rather tigerish looking emerald stripes. She walked over and lifted the kitten up and looked up at the sandy haired male. "Remus? Please can i have her?" She said in a slightly pleading tone and pouty set of lips and her eyes had the look of pleading in them as well, a tone which Remus could not resist. He sighed softly, "Alright you can have her, let's get some other items for her and pay for them."

The girl then went and picked out a rather interesting obsidian colored collar that would allow her to send messages inside Hogwarts. She also picked out a Black and crimson cat bed and walked up to the counter with everything. She pulled out her money bag and paid for everything. After paying for everything they left and went to the Leaky Cauldron since they have now finished all her shopping, and the train does not leave until the morning.

She put each of the items that she did not need out at the moment into her trunk and started to get ready for bed. She got out her pale silver nightgown that had emerald, crimson and gold ribbon threaded through it. The emerald was on the collar; the crimson was on the sleeves and at the bottom was the gold. She curled up under the blankets on the bed just as Remus walked in. He walked over and kissed the top of her head lightly, "Good night Ariadne dear, your mother would be proud of you, just as i am that you are going to be attending Hogwarts. Just remember i don't care which House you are in, just have fun ok?" She nodded as she could not talk through her slight yawning. After Remus walked out of the room Ariadne slowly gave into the dark embrace of slumber.


	2. The Train

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER** , that is solely J.K. Rowling I just own my oc's, now if i use an oc i did not create i will inform you who made it. Now onto the story!

* * *

Ariadne and Remus rushed through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, which led to platform 9 and 3/4. On that platform was scarlet steam engine which was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. She couldn't believe it, she was finally here, about to leave for Hogwarts. She looked up at Remus with a bright smile on her face, her bright eyes shining with joy. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, seeing as how she planned on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

After stopping the hug, they walked to a spot where she could get onto the train. Remus grabbed her trunk and used a feather-light charm on it so that it could be moved with ease. Ariadne quickly picked up the silver cat carrier she had for the kitten she had gotten, on the carrier was a small plaque that read 'Lyrica' in gold letters. She was ecstatic that she was here and on the train. She quickly found a compartment after storing her trunk up. She had grabbed her robes along with her potions book so that she could change clothes before getting to school.

After a little bit, she was joined by a boy with rather dark colored hair and glasses that seemed to be taped together in the center. Though she was only slightly paying attention, as she had her nose in her potions book. She has always found that the world of potions was rather interesting. Though she has only seen some potions being made, one of which being the Wolfesbane potion for Remus. Not that she would let anyone know about him having to take the potion. She ran a free hand down Lyrica's back gently, eliciting a purr from the small kitten.

She glanced up when she heard the compartment door opening again, this time by a red-haired boy with freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose. She also noticed a small smudge of dirt on the boy's nose, but she did not want to embarrass him by saying something about it. She looked back at her book and was quickly engrossed back in it, though she was interrupted again by the sweets trolley appearing.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A rather kind looking older woman said. Ariadne set her book down and brought out her money bag and walked over to the trolley. "Two pumpkin pasties and three chocolate frogs please," she said as she handed over the money for the sweets in question. After paying for the sweets she went and sat back down. She overheard that the red head was good, but the other said that they would take the lot. She rolled her eyes slightly as she started to nibble one of her pumpkin pasties.

She went back to ignoring the other two, even though her reading was to be put off for a little bit. Though she was quite confident that she will be ahead of the rest of her classmates. She bit the head off a Chocolate frog and looked at the wizarding card that she had gotten. It was Agrippa, she glanced up when the red head said something about not having one of those cards. She held the card out to him, "Here take it, I don't actually collect the cards to be honest. So, you can have her."

She went back to nibbling on her sweets as the train ride continued. She got up and grabbed her robes and started to leave the compartment, "I'd get changed if I were you, I'm going to change in one of the bathrooms myself. Put the blinds back up once your done changing so i know it's safe to come back." She walked out and made it to a bathroom and quickly changed into her school clothes, finally sliding the black robe onto her slender shoulders.

She made it back to the compartment just as a busy haired girl was walking away from it. She nodded politely at the girl and walked into the compartment once she confirmed that the other two, who she had learned by accidental overhearing were Ron Weasely and Harry Potter. From Remus she knew of Harry Potter, and that Remus had gone to school with both of Harry's parents. She was asked not to make a big fuss over him, though she reminded Remus that she was not impressed by fame or past achievements. She preferred to reserve her judgement until someone proved themselves to be either good or bad. She was going to school with the boy, and the only way for her to be impressed were by him doing good things during their time at Hogwarts.

She felt the train slowing down and she smiled at the thought of finally arriving. Though she knew from Remus that they, as first years, had to cross the Black Lake in small boats. They were to be led across the lake by the half-giant Hagrid, who was apparently the Caretaker and Keeper of Keys for Hogwarts.


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER** , that is solely J.K. Rowling I just own my oc's, now if i use an oc i did not create i will inform you who made it. Now onto the story!

* * *

Ariadne looked around as she stepped off the train, it was rather dark at the moment. The only light coming from a handful of gas lamps and a lantern being held by a man who appeared to be half-giant. She heard the man tell the first-years, like herself, to go toward him. She had heard about this man from Remus, the man was known as Rubeus Hagrid. Remus had told her that he was a rather gentle soul, and that she could trust him. She walked toward him, and waited for instruction on what to do next.

She glanced at the rather rickety looking boats as Hagrid told them to get in, four to a boat of course. She clambered into a boat with the bushy haired girl from earlier, Harry Potter and the young Weasely whose first name she could not, for the life of her, remember. She looked down at the gently rolling surface of the lake as the boats started to move forward of their own accord. She could have sworn she had spotted something rather large moving underneath the dark waves of the lake.

She felt rather small when she saw just how large the outside of the castle was. She ducked her head when they had to go under a bit of hanging moss. She looked up at some steps that started at what appeared to be the docking spot for the small rickety boats. Once the boats stopped, her and everyone else got out of the boats and stood there at the bottom of the steps.

Soon a tall woman with slate gray hair, pulled up into a tight bun, wearing emerald green and black velvet robes appeared at the bottom of the steps. "First Years, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be escorting you to the Great Hall, so you will all be sorted. Now i want you all to follow me in a neat and orderly fashion."

The woman the turned and lead them to a pair of large oak doors, "Wait here so i can see if they are ready for you." She walked into the Great Hall to see if the other students had arrived and were at their respective tables. After a moment, she came back out and lead them all into the Great Hall.

She had them all line up while she placed a three-legged stool in the center of the top step. She then sat down a rather rugged and old looking hat on the stool. A tear opened on the old hat and it soon started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Professor looked out over all the First Years and pulled out a rolled-up sheaf of parchment. "When I call your name, come up and put the Sorting Hat on your head. Once sorted go to your respective table."

Ariadne waited silently for her name to be called. While she waited, she learned that the busy haired girl from earlier was named Hermione Granger, and she was placed in Gryffindor. Ariadne looked up when she heard Harry Potter's name called, she watched him as he was placed in Gryffindor as well.

"Riddle, Ariadne!" The Professor said rather loudly, her name causing Professor Dumbledore's eyes to widen slightly along with a male with a rather sallow looking face.

Ariadne walked up the steps, and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm, another Riddle i see. I wonder what kind of witch you will become my dear, let's just see what your father's house makes of you. Slytherin!" The hat shouted out her new House's name. Unlike the reactions for some of the other Slytherin's, Ariadne did not get much of a welcoming from her fellow Slytherin's.

She took the hat off and slowly made her way over to Slytherin table and took a seat some little ways away from her fellow housemates. She could tell right away that her being sorted there was not well received in the slightest bit. She looked up as the other first years were sorted. She ducked her head when the last one was sorted and waited for the feast to begin.

She let out a sigh of relief when Dumbledore sat back down, and food appeared on the tables. She grabbed a couple things and started to nibble on the food. She glanced around occasionally at the other students. She was curious as to what might happen during her first year.


End file.
